


The General's Domus

by ClauFeltonBlack



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Canon Era, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:59:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClauFeltonBlack/pseuds/ClauFeltonBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agron and Nasir choose their house, after the rebels take by assault Sinuessa in Valley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The General's Domus

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [La Domus del General](https://archiveofourown.org/works/841140) by [ClauFeltonBlack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClauFeltonBlack/pseuds/ClauFeltonBlack). 



> I originally wrote this fic in Spanish and I translated it as part of Nagron Day we did on Tumblr. No beta and this is the very first time I post a fic in English, so I hope you like it.  
>  **Domus** means house in Latin Language.  
>  **Disclaimer:** I don't own Spartacus or these characters. This fic is not for profit.  
> 

They walked through the narrow streets of Sinuessa in Valley to the properties near the hill. The city had been taken successfully. Agron knew the main house that had belonged to the Aedile would be taken by Spartacus, not only to live but would be used as the headquarters for his war activities. So, his generals could take possession of the nearby houses.

And it wasn’t only a matter of status, but for practical reasons. It wasn’t very convenient to take a home at the other side of the city, and then walk every day to Spartacus’ house, to perform the tasks for the day.

Nasir went ahead and entered one of the houses. Agron had barely set foot in, when he came back to the door.

“Not this one,” he said. “They lived like pigs”.

Agron smirked but follow him. He swallowed the ironic comment that reach his tongue, because at that moment they weren’t a sight of neatness, full of filth and Roman blood. It was also true that he didn’t notice those details, but Nasir did. It was part of his education as a body slave: all must be in order and although the conditions weren’t the best, Nasir tried their tent was always spotless.

Agron also couldn’t deny that sometimes this exasperated him. Like when Nasir made him take off his sandals and armor in the very entrance of the tent, and place them in the nearest corner, so he didn’t drag the dirt to the sheets they use as bed. Sometimes when he was very tired, Agron reproached him that soon he would have to undress outside the tent, but closed his mouth when Nasir looked at him with narrowed eyes and threatened to send HIM to wash the fucking sheets the next time they found a river...

The next house was relatively small but for the two of them was more than enough. It was a mess, with all the commotion that had remained in the house after the violent entry of the rebels into the city. Agron inspected the house and thanked the gods that there were no traces of children there. The former gladiator knew Nasir believed in the cause, but that didn’t stop that his heart be distressed when cruelty on both sides spilled blood of children. He became more quiet than usual and had to pass several days to return to his old self.

They entered to the main room. The bed looked comfortable. They were tired, so Agron began to take off his coat and belt with his sword and shield, and he put those things (by force of habit imposed by Nasir), in a corner near the entrance to the room.

And then he heard Nasir calling him.

And judging by the tone of his voice, seemed very happy and quite excited about what he had found.

When Agron entered the room, he saw a Roman bath ready to be used and watched Nasir's eyes shone. They shared a knowing look and without losing a single second, began to take off all their clothes, pulling haphazardly all around.

“Hey”, Nasir stopped him when he was about to get a foot into the water. “Not yet”.

He observed him fill some jars with water and bring some rags. He wet them and began rubbing Agron’s body with them.

“We will remove first the dirt and blood outside the bath”, he announced.

“Nasir--”, Agron said wearily. He needed to get in the water as soon as possible. This was a luxury they didn’t had often while they were wandering and fleeing from the clutches of Rome.

“Do not protest, you will show me your gratitude later,” Nasir said while rubbing his arms vigorously. He went on to his back and buttocks. When rubbing the back of his thick thighs, Nasir poked his head at his side and added, “I also intend to spend a long time in there and do not want to dirty the water-- too soon”, he gave him a naughty smile full of promises.

Agron’s desire went straight to his groin and when Nasir went to the front of his legs, noted how excited was that part of his anatomy. He only smiled, as if imagining and pocketing for himself, all the things he was planning to do in the water. He wiped his chest and when he finished, threw the rag to the floor.

Took another of the clean rags, also moistened and passed them to Agron.

“It's your turn,” told him quietly, staying up and waiting to receive the same attention by Agron, who quickly put his hands to work, cleaning his body. And it was so thorough that by the end, Nasir's cock was so excited as was the former gladiador and they even hadn’t caressed intimately.

Agron did not wait much and almost threw himself in the bath. His groan of pleasure when he dove into the water, should have been heard to the very gate of the city. Nasir meanwhile, still took time to undo his ponytail and pour the remaining water in the jars on his head to rinse a bit his hair before entering.

And when he did, he sat next to Agron who had settled and lay with his head back over the edge of the bath. Eyes closed. A look of delight on his face. Nasir had not finished to get to his side, when Agron took him by his waist and made Nasir straddle him. Nasir leaned on his broad chest for a moment, just enjoying being so calm and relaxed in the water.

After a few minutes of peaceful silence between them, Nasir moved his lips to Agron’s neck and shoulder, kissing and biting softly, and stroked his torso clinging his waist. The former gladiador only allowed him to do so, not even lifted his head or opened his eyes or reciprocate the kissing, only let out soft moans and pressed a little bit Nasir’s hips with his hands when his lips reached a particularly sensitive spot on his neck.

“Lazy,” Nasir said finally, thinking amused that Agron was about to fall asleep in there.

“I deserve it.”

“And I do not? I fought with you, have you forgotten?”

“Very well”, Agron said in a tone as if he does things just to please the other. “I willl help you a little--”

Without warning, he slid his hands on the buttocks of Nasir and introduced a finger in his ass.

“By Jupiter’s cock, Agron!” Exclaimed Nasir, lifting his hips instinctively and his hands clung tightly to Agron’s shoulders, completely taken by surprise.

“You wanted help,” Agron reminded him with an innocent smile, shrugging his shoulders a bit.

Nasir moaned as Agron continued fucking him with his finger with more force than usual, as it always did after a battle, when emotions were so high that they felt capable of anything. And sooner than later, Agron penetrated him with slow but steady movements until Nasir was completely impaled on him. Yet it was not a wild fuck. The kisses were languid and the swaying hip movements were soft, as if they want to lengthen this moment.

They were still making love, when they heard footsteps inside the house. Nasir cursed against Agron’s neck, because he wouldn’t move from where he was to kicked out the intruders.  Agron made a quickly head count of their things: his belt, sword and shield were in the main room. Nasir's spear with the belt he wore across his chest, had been near the atrium and were in sight of anyone who entered the house. It had been obvious to those who had entered that other rebels was already there... and they had not cared.

“This domus is taken!” Agron shouted, however, to warn of their presence to those who were checking the house.

They heard the steps get closer. Nasir decided that his General was the person who will deal with the situation and sat with his face buried in his neck, making a smooth and light swing hips, just to keep on the inspiration. Crixus went into the bathroom with a scowl, followed by Naevia.

“This Domus will be for a General--,” Crixus began to talk but stopped abruptly when he recognized Agron and Nasir inside the bathroom.

“I am a General, so-- Fuck you, Crixus,” Agron said cheerfully. “We arrived first and besides, we're officially opening the house,” he added, and with all the misconduct he was able, Agron moved his hips hard, deeply penetrating Nasir, who couldn’t  suppress a groan of similar magnitude. Agron felt how Nasir began to laugh and try to stifle his burst against his neck, without raising his face. He could feel the vibration throughout and over his body.

Naevia roll her eyes at what she considered a childish behavior and Crixus grumbled softly but didn’t say anything more. The two left the bathroom and walked out of the house. They heard the slam of the door that Crixus gave when they left the house.

Nasir pulled back, looking amused.

“You are so mean,” he said without stifling the laughter anymore.

“I never said I was good, even less with the fucking gaul,” Agron replied with a twisted smile. “Nor should you ... lecture me ... when I have... my cock... buried in your ass…” he said, punctuating each pause with a deep movement of his hip.

“By all the gods…” Nasir exclaimed, swinging his body to match the rhythm of Agron’s thrusts. The kisses became more intense and the movements, erratic.

Agron's hand snaked between their bodies to reach Nasir's cock, and stroked it vigorously. The sense of the touch in the water, caused the Syrian got the point of no return, pouring hard into Agro’s hand. The former gladiator did it a few seconds later. Both of them remain panting for a moment, two masses of flesh trying to catch their breaths.

They came out of the water between the laughter and the jokes that were exclusive among them. They never behaved like that in public. They dried each other and naked returned to the main room. Because of the fatigue of the day, the battle of that night and the bath, they could barely keep their eyes open.

Agron got first into the bed while Nasir was inspecting some aromatic oils that were on a small table by the wall. A fine oils that he had not seen since his days as a body slave. He turned to tell that to Agron but the soft snoring coming from his nose told him that he was already asleep.

Nasir smiled as he walked to the bed. He could see that Agron had placed his sword and shield in the corner near the entrance of the room... and blessed were all the gods, Nasir thought, because Agron had done it without Nasir asking him. He slid over the bed until squeeze his back against Agron’s chest. Immediately, the strong arm of his partner curled around his waist and felt him bury his face in his neck, breathing in the scent of his hair.

They had won that battle, now the rebels had taken possession of a Roman city and they, could have a house. Nasir didn’t know how long they would have these comforts, but he’ll intend to enjoy them to the maximum. Just as Agron.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Commets and kudos are welcomed and much appreciated.


End file.
